Empty Bullets
by Keurium
Summary: To Caitlyn, Janna is the free spirit she never was. To Janna, Caitlyn is the restraint she needs. (Janna x Caitlyn, smutfic)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own League of Legends, and all characters/champions are copyrighted to Riot Games.

Solitude was always worth it, when it came to rebels and agitators. But there was nothing lonelier than that of a kindled spark of flame lost within the poisonous air that seemed to rage for eternity. Life was but a fleeting plume of smoke, that ray of sun which always seemed to hit the cobble pathways – it reminded her of something so easily lost, so easily replaced. If nothing else, it reminded her of a game of hide and seek, between petty emotions and suppressed bitterness.

Or so Caitlyn thought, her mind wandering further as the tall, blonde female in the distance continued to float and zip about her business. The Annual Zeppelin Race was rapidly approaching and both the pilot and the mechanics were making sure that everything was tip-top-perfect. It was an important date, and some might say, one of the most important. If only because of the Zaunite's ego, but sometimes she wondered if it was because Piltover had robbed them of their crown pilot.

Not that they knew it at that time.

As Caitlyn kept her attentions on the whirlwind of activity before her, she noted the carefree, buoyant attitude that kept Janna afloat. Even when the Tailwind failed to splutter to life, she could hear the laugh all the way from over there. It may have been a little strange to some – Janna had come to Piltover and without a word about her heritage, integrated herself into the community as easy as that. But she knew it wasn't because the mage was attempting to be obnoxious or hostile.

Quite the opposite.

Because the Sheriff knew that beneath what little clothing Janna had and beneath words that meant what she didn't mean, there was a woman who was afraid to lose it all once again. There were always rumours as to what Janna had done over there to survive, or what _had_ been done to her that forced her to leave. Rumours that the Sheriff acted indifferent to, but in reality, it did seem a little… sketchy.

Caitlyn sighed and shook her head, tipping her hat down low against her brow to block the sun as it continued to shine brilliantly across her eyes. It was always a bit of a struggle for her, with a supposed 'easy solution'. Whilst she could not fault the wind mage for wanting to defect from that hideous state, it was still _law breaking _to some extent. There was also no clear reason… no _legal _reason. It was unfair of her to think of it as such, but somehow, it didn't make much sense to her.

"So! What's the Mad Hatter thinking about this time, hmm?"

An airy voice that seemed far too close broke through her reverie and she lifted her hat only to come face to face with the wind's mistress herself. Thankfully, she was no stranger to surprises, but it didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat and a few. Dark grey eyes peered at her, within its depths a swirling storm. Caitlyn resisted the urge to take a closer look.

"Just wondering what the world's coming to if even Piltover's mechanics can't get that thing going." The Sheriff was doing her best to avoid eye contact with such a curious stare – for fear of falling too far in with no way out.

Janna floated back slightly, her chest puffing out in playful indignation. "Even you have to admit the Tailwind is a behemoth when it comes to the… technical detail Master Zilean has put into it." She tossed her head back, her light, honey colored hair drifting about her in such a tame manner, it was no wonder many females were jealous of such control. "So of course it will take _some _time."

"I'll admit it, but I'll also add that it's certainly not beyond your capabilities."

Janna let out a huff and smile at the compliment before turning back around to head on back to the giant aircraft. Though Caitlyn's head was still cocked down low, her eyes staring anywhere but the floating form, otherwise she would have caught the odd stare thrown back across the wind mage's shoulder.

* * *

After the festivities was all done and dusted with, Caitlyn, ignoring the soft winds thrashing gently across her cheek, pushed past all the others surrounding the large zeppelin and made her way towards the pilot herself.

Janna looked… well, ecstatic. Her mouth was moving rapidly as she talked about her journey through the Ironspike Mountains and how close the zeppelins were at various points of the flight – she even laughed as she spoke of how Zaunite's pilot probably wanted to smash her right out of the sky. Like it was a joke. As if it was an act that didn't completely shock her.

The brown-haired female merely blew out a small breath of air before speaking. "Congratulations. It was an amazing race to watch." Even she had to be a little proud of Piltover's success. Zaun had been bragging for too long and while they left with little hostility, she knew that next year would be a longer stretch of road to beat.

Before Janna could respond, however, Caitlyn had already turned tail. There was something strange welling up within her, and she had no patience to deal with it. Janna lived in Piltover now – belonged _here. _Heritage may be important to some, but loyalty should not be the only thing that exists for an entire being.

She found herself hard pressed to comprehend anything but Justice. Things were always changing, always merging – the Law always questioned, as if it spoke the thousands of words people every day were afraid of. Yet she knew that while she thought she knew it all, there were times where every syllable she produced gave no meaning worth mentioning.

Janna herself decided not to pursue Caitlyn; the crowd was simply too large to navigate. It was funny – how she could find her way through the dense clouds and through sharp rocks, yet she could not get away from the pressures of society. It was just like the dirty streets of Zaun, how she could never brush herself too clean from the memories of her time there. Though she flew free in Piltover, there was always something holding her back.

In Zaun, it had been lack of opportunity and chaos ruling the streets. In Piltover, it had been the laws itself. Everywhere, she was shackled. She never _belonged_, no matter how hard she attempted to fit herself into the 'norm' of what people wanted and expected. But there was nothing much to do but pretend that she was unshackled, untouched by such restraints – and it seemed to work as well. There were those who believed that who she was, was the person she showed. All air and wistfulness.

Caitlyn especially, who seemed to either stare at her with such intensity… or ignore her attempts at a conversation. Perhaps she knew that Janna was pretending, and the wind mistress knew as a fact that the other female hated falsities. Whether intentional or unintentional, the law was played by Caitlyn's hand.

With a shake of her head, she dispelled such morbid thoughts from her mind, painted the smile on her face and turned to face her adoring crowd once again.

* * *

Caitlyn was awaiting the slivers of moonlight to touch the tip of her desk before closing one of the many log books for the night. It had been a ritual of hers; a strange quirk which she could not get rid of, no matter how hard she tried. Lifting her eyes to the window just next to her, she squinted. A thought, entirely irrelevant and unrelated crossed her mind.

Would it ever be possible to tame such a celestial orb that dripped with such power, or was she to simply bow whilst walking backwards?

The Sheriff quickly readjusted this question to: can she honestly expect people to be happy with where they were born? That they should just… allow themselves to be quieted down and _trained _to be loyal and sincere? Somehow, she'd like to say that she was all for freedom, but if she did, then she'd be admitting that her place would be in… Noxus, or even Zaun.

As her pen ceased to stop moving along the lines and her thoughts wandering once more, a sudden shadow obscuring the light of the moon caused her to jump slightly in her chair. She clicked her tongue as her head snapped towards the window. Instead of the giant orb she was so infatuated with previously, in its place were two sparkling grey eyes and a face full of smiles.

"What…?" Caitlyn's dumbfounded expression was met with what seemed to be a giggle. Janna tapped on the window, motioning at the lock. It was clear that she wanted in, but the Sheriff was not so sure. Though it only took her a split second to decide to unlock and open, as the mage floated herself forward, she grew a little less concerned and a little more curious.

Quickly tucking the piece of paper away and setting her pen down on her table, she tilted her head at the Tailwind's pilot.

"Wow, so this is what the Sheriff's room looks like!" The female was searching the room like an excited child, checking the corners, looking at the plain walls. Caitlyn felt a little self-conscious – her room was so bare, and Janna seemed to want to mention that fact. But at least she showed a little restraint, for which Piltover's law enforcer was grateful for.

"Ah… yes." Her words seemed to have gotten lost, for a reason she was not so familiar with. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "So what brings you here? Surely you've a whole night of celebration awaiting you."

Janna laughed lightly, "I do, actually. But I wondered why my favourite Sheriff wasn't there."

Again, Caitlyn was struck by how easily this woman was able to put herself in these situations and not feel awkward or guilty. The familiarity of it all was a little bit too much, but perhaps sometimes, it was a good thing. People rarely seemed to go out of their way to have a chat with her, if only because she seemed too busy.

"… lyn. Caaaaaitlyn." Janna blinked. The woman in front of her was lost in thought again – she seemed to do that a lot lately. Those brown eyes were staring straight behind her, flickering with troubled thoughts. She could almost feel the words left unspoken, trailing off into the wind. There was always something about this female that the Zaunite found most endearing. Sometimes she was friendly – witty and sarcastic, and other times, seriousness seemed to weigh heavily on her expressions.

So, with a coy smile and a quiet chuckle, Janna placed both of her palms on Caitlyn's cheeks and in one motion, brought her face upwards and her own down in a light kiss.

The explosion was delightful.

The Sheriff almost had a seizure, it seemed, as Janna pulled back. Caitlyn's face had turned bright red beneath her cool fingers, the tips of her ears burning and her dark brown eyes wide with what could only be called 'shock'. She had never seen Caitlyn like this before, and secretly, she was glad that no-one else was here to witness such an adorable spectacle.

Before Caitlyn could regain her senses, Janna slid one hand down her neck, pressing her lips against the warm flesh of her under-jaw, sliding kisses up towards the ear. The mage heard the Sheriff swallow softly; heard her heartbeat begin to throb erratically. Janna took the rigid stance as an invitation to continue as her un-gloved hand danced fleetingly over Caitlyn's thinly clothed stomach.

Caitlyn swallowed, over the large lump in her throat as Janna's movements halted, her hands pulling away. Stormy eyes were staring at her quizzically. Specks of moonlight haloed within the blurry nimbus that rolled over the silver orb threw an eerie image in front of her. Janna's expression was alight with promises of the night, but Caitlyn was uncertain.

Was this what she wanted?

Certainly, she didn't consider herself loose in any way, nor did she consider herself the kind of person to throw herself at anyone. But this was the women who had invaded her mind the minute she thought more than a few seconds about her. The one who kept her awake, the one who forced her to question what she knew and what she should know and why she did what she did. This was who Janna was, and she seemed so sure of it.

Janna, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly worried by the unresponsive state of Caitlyn. Perhaps she had fainted on the spot… or perhaps she was so surprised by the whole situation that it had left her both paralyzed and speechless. It had not been the first time, but the pilot felt a little more than disappointed. Ever since she had come here, Caitlyn had seemed to be the only one resistant to her charms, and whenever they passed, she always seemed to wear a troubled countenance. It was true that the Sheriff was no eyesore, but there was more than just an untouchable, almost _coy _beauty about her.

So it surprised them both when Caitlyn moved with an almost sudden, ferocious fire that could melt even the icebergs of Freljord. The gestures and movements, however passionate, were clumsy with unintended agitation and disorientation. The line between what was wanted and what was needed had been blurred by the both of them. But Janna only returned the messy kiss for a mere second before pushing Caitlyn back, spinning the other woman around so that the Sheriff's back was pressed – no, _arched _into the Zaunite's embrace.

Janna simply didn't want to see the uncertainty in Caitlyn's eyes.

Pressing her mouth against the un-powdered, untainted neck, Janna almost felt a wave of nostalgia at the memories of her time in Zaun. Such a contrast… but it wasn't what she wanted, and so she nipped the skin gently. The whimper that convulsed through Caitlyn's frame almost tempted her to repeat the action, but she didn't want to risk breaking through.

Caitlyn, on the other hand, forced herself to say something. Anything. "You… you've done this before…?"

Janna's lack of response was enough of an answer for her, and the brown-haired female had half a mind to break free. But she was in no position to escape the wind, as it seemed to encase her and hold her tight. It was sweet, in a way, but it also made her feel sick to her stomach. Janna's hand continued to roam as she whispered incoherent words into Caitlyn's neck, every shudder causing her own form to press in tightly.

"You're different." Those two words were enough to stop Caitlyn's next attempt at a sentence right in its tracks. "I know you've heard it before but…" Janna's hand slid over the Sheriff's chest; a ghost of a touch. "… I don't know why. You're just… different from the others…" The pilot heard an inkling of a moan – a moan of acceptance?

This… this was almost too much for her. Caitlyn squirmed in Janna's grasp, but as quick as it had come, it was gone. The brown-haired maiden felt the warmth lift from her back as she felt an unfamiliar, undying frustration. She turned to the blonde. "But if you don't believe me…" Her eyes were glittering with mischief. "I suppose I could… leave you to your devices."

"I don't want that," and with lightning quick steps which betrayed none of Caitlyn's previous paralysations, she pressed herself towards the other woman. Janna felt firm palms press against her bare shoulders before being propelled backwards towards the desk. Shock, the turn of the tables, was the only thing stopping the taller female from reacting accordingly. "Justice, fairness… the law, the gravity of situations. Judges and courtrooms… they're not the whole world."

It was a lie, and Janna saw it through the flecks of hazel in Caitlyn's eyes. The kiss that descended upon her lips was full, insistent now. It almost made the pilot feel guilty, like something had followed her all the way from Zaun and straight into Piltover. Her past was always there, snapping at her ankles, asking her to move faster. Forcing her to.

Nonetheless, she opened her mouth in invitation, a habit now. Her hands had slipped themselves onto Caitlyn's hips with open curiosity, drawing the female closer as their tongues continued to dance. The cold desk felt uncomfortable against her skin, but the sensations entangling within her body caused it to be no more than a fleeting thought.

"Mmm…" Caitlyn slid her lips towards the other's throat, just as Janna had done not too long ago, both hands working their way up what little clothing the wind mistress had on. An action that was being met with little to no resistance at all as Janna seemed to give the reigns over to the less experienced Sheriff. She felt the vocal chords against her lips pulsate with unheard sighs and felt the heartbeat pumping against her palm with vicious impatience.

Janna, having regained her senses none too quickly during the sensual massage, worked the shirt the Sheriff was wearing up, pulling the whole thing off with a reassuring smile. She saw Caitlyn's ears burn bright red again as her top half was revealed and would have chuckled if not for the slow licks her collarbone was being treated to.

"Not… not here…" Caitlyn's voice was breathy, short and due to the nature of her words, Janna was finding it very difficult to restrain herself from just taking the woman right then and there. But the sharp edges were beginning to take away the pleasure, and with a nod accompanied with a grin, she pulled the topless Sheriff over to the… rather underwhelming bed.

Pressing into another kiss, Janna realized that Caitlyn was also a very fast learner. She pushed the Sheriff back towards the bed, straddling the female. In control once again. But she left no time to think about it as she worked her slim fingers up the maiden's chest once again, almost purring in approval. "Your skin is so smooth~" She bent down to invite Caitlyn into another lusty kiss as she continued to massage the pads of her fingers into her prey.

Janna moved herself now, straddling the other with a hint of pride. She had gained what many had thought was untouchable. Something as pure as Piltover, and perhaps she should have been a little more concerned at the way she was handling such a situation… well, she liked to think that she had washed the grime and dirt of Zaun off of herself. Proof was in the palms of her hand and the smell of something sweet and gentle invaded her senses as her mouth traveled back to Caitlyn's bared throat.

The Sheriff whimpered in approval, shivering at the contact, panting at the sensations and the gentle assault pressing all over her body.

Janna's breathing had grown slightly labored as well, the erratic movements against her thighs and irregular inhale-exhales of the woman below her made the air seem a gentle breeze. The strange low moans shook her, sharp surprise at the tongue that flicked the hardened point of her breast, licking in slow motion as the other continued to be twirled beneath an experienced thumb.

It was a lie; this judgement, justice, strength business. No-one was strong enough to do things alone, but Janna had accomplished it. A law breaker by right, but she had earned her freedom at the cost of something so much less. The figure above her radiated with what she sought, alabaster skin illuminated by the gleam of moonlight and Caitlyn felt her heart beat faster. It was ironic…

Janna felt Caitlyn's innocence continue to break away strand by strand as her movements never ceased, legs entwined, lips roaming and a hand between strained thighs as the pair continued towards the path they never meant to take. She had been lying when she said Caitlyn was different – lying at the time, but now… she saw something she was perhaps, not supposed to see. But she grit her teeth, closed her eyes and her fingers continued their ministrations.

A clear cry cut through the night air, forcing revelations and expectations down their throats as they continued to shake and whimper into each other, bodies never stopping. They were all pawns within the grand scheme of things, it seemed. Like Judgement and Justice were playing a game of Chess. Janna fancied herself the Queen, but as she felt herself losing all notions of everything and the past continuing to collapse before her, she knew that she was only kidding herself.

Everyone wanted freedom, but perhaps it was only now that Janna felt her shackles being slowly lifted away by someone who knew more about criminals than herself. Low murmurs and soft reassurances that things were going to be _alright _gave testament to this and when Caitlyn fell asleep, worn out, against the other maiden's chest did she feel her past being swept away.


End file.
